Red Robin
Timothy Jackson Drake (ティモシー・ジャクソン・ドレイク, Timoshī Jakuson Doreiku) was the third Robin (ロビン, Robin) after the loss of the second Robin, Jason Todd. His career as a crime fighter began the night he was in the audience when the Flying Graysons were murdered, where he witnessed Batman leap to the scene. Inspired by Batman's heroics, Tim had closely followed the chronicles of Batman and Robin. Eventually deducing each of their secret identities by using his self-taught detective skills, Tim had convinced Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson - now Nightwing - that a new Robin was thenneeded in the never-ending battle for justice. Tested by the Dark Knight himself with a grueling training regimen, Tim had earned the right to become Robin, and have lived up to the name. After aiding Batman for years, Tim eventually moved on and determined to make things on his own in his own right, and became a hero of Bludhaven, known as Red Robin (レッド・ロビン, Reddo Robin). "I won't let you down, Bruce. I'll keep fighting. Always." :—Red Robin. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (young): Evan Sabara (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (teenager): Yuri Lowenthal (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (Red Robin): Matthew Mercer (English), Fuminori Komatsu (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Tim Drake saw the performance in which Dick Grayson's family was murdered, which was the first time he met the first Robin. Eventually, he put the pieces together, Dick being Bruce Wayne's ward and Robin and Batman having similar qualities. Eventually, Tim uncovered their secret identities. After Jason Todd's (the second Robin) death, Tim contacted Dick and informed him of Batman's requirement to have a Robin to keep his sanity. After Nightwing and Batman were captured by Two-Face, Tim donned the Robin suit to save them. After that, Bruce required Tim go through training prior to becoming Robin. After months, Tim Drake became the third Boy Wonder. Appearance Third Robin Red Robin The chest piece of his suit also different. Giving him more protection in hand-to-hand combat. The design overall was made to give him a more mature look. The design also gives the benefits of better protection and flexibility. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5 ft. 10 in. *Weight: 170 lbs. Attributes: *Keen detective skills. *Trained to fight crime by Batman. *Arsenal of gadgets and advanced technology. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Batman *Nightwing *Alfred Pennyworth *Ace *Oracle *Lucius Fox *John Hammond *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon **Tom Miller **Elvis Jones **Jon Forrester **Michaels *Vicki Vale *Jack Ryder *Eddie Cooper **Nima Cruz *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Emma Thomas **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Azrael Family Neutral *Arnold Flass *Cash Tankinson *Catwoman **Catgirl *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Arnold Wesker *Frank Boles *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick Rivals Enemies *Jokerz **Joker **Bud and Lou **Harley Quinn *Penguin's Thugs **Penguin **Kabuki Twins *Bane *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Deadshot *Riddler's Thugs **Riddler **Riddlemen *Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul *Victor Zsasz *Billy Yoder *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Mad Hatter *Solomon Grundy *Temblor *Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Killer Moth *Toymaker *Maxie Zeus *Killer Croc *Clayface *Black Mask **Number One *Hush *Calendar Man Abilities and Traits Robin is incapable of doing many things that Batman can achieve. For instance, Robin cannot dive bomb, use the grapnel boost, nor perform inverted takedowns. He is trained to physical and mental peak of a male at his age, and is capable of lifting much more than the average human being. Robin is an expert detective. Trained by Bruce Wayne himself, Robin is nearly as clever as Batman in all criminal departments. His main weapon is a boa staff, which he uses as his primary offense and defense style. His gadgets include Explosive gel, Snap Flash (a stealthy bomb, can be planted on enemies without their knowledge), a bullet shield (deflects attacks, and bullets from front, although sides and back are still vulnerable), smoke pellets, shurikens (stylized batarangs), remote control shurikens, and a zip-kick (capable of launching Robin forward to be able to kick an enemy from a distance). Powers Abilities Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Robin Predecessors